


A Confessional

by FuckYeahLuPone



Series: Anything Goes [6]
Category: Hollywood (TV 2020)
Genre: Cute, Developing Relationship, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotions, F/M, Hospitalization, Love, Love Stories, Moving, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25429492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuckYeahLuPone/pseuds/FuckYeahLuPone
Summary: Jack found Avis unconscious on the bathroom floor, after kicking the door in.Will Avis survive? And will Jack finally realize his feelings for her? Does he have to lose his true love in order to recognize her as such?
Relationships: Avis Amberg/Jack Castello
Series: Anything Goes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797604
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	A Confessional

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jeritoodles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeritoodles/gifts), [lapriestlyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapriestlyyy/gifts).



> I hope you all forgive me for my last fic, after reading this one!!!

Jack paced up and down the waiting room of the hospital. Claire just sat on one of the chairs, completely paralyzed. She still didn’t quite comprehend what had happened.

Jack couldn’t forget the sight that had greeted him when he’d finally kicked in the bathroom door, and he’ll probably never be able to forget it.

  
  


_ How could I have done this to her? If Avis dies it’s all my fault. I drove her to do that, which means I would’ve killed her… _

  
  


He ran his hand through his hair, realizing what he’d done, and looked over to Claire. 

She probably needs some comfort. Her father was in a coma and her mother tried to kill herself, but he didn’t have the nerve to comfort her now. He needed some himself. The image of Avis in the bathroom kept repeating in his mind.

She was laying on the bathroom floor, unconscious and in a puddle of blood; her own blood. The usual pink color of her cheeks had vanished. She was pale. No, she was totally white, no color at all. He shouted to Claire to go to the car as his eyes drifted to the empty bottle before picking it up and stuffing it into the pocket of his pants. He figured the doctors might need it. He lifted Avis up in his arms, getting blood all over his clothes. Her entire body was cold and her head was limply hanging from his arm as were her arms and legs.

Jack never ran faster in his life, not even when he was in the war. 

If Avis dies he’d lose the woman he loves. Yes, he loves Avis. The moment he saw her half dead on the floor he suddenly realized the feeling he had all this time was love. He loved her with all his heart and soul, with every fiber in his body. She can’t die, she just can’t! 

  
  


_ Avis is a strong woman, she’ll pull through. If one person can survive a double suicide, it’s Avis Amberg! _

  
  


“Jack, I’m so sorry. If I had known any of this I never would’ve seduced you. I never meant to hurt my mother this way.” Claire said, shuddering from crying. Jack turned and hugged her, telling her it wasn’t her fault. If anyone was to blame, it was him.

At that moment, the doctor entered the waiting area and cleared his throat to get the attention of the two young people in front of him. Jack and Claire immediately jumped to their feet, looking at him with great expectations and high hopes. They both held their breath.

“She’ll survive.” he said with a straight face and serious voice.

Claire and Jack exhaled the breath they were holding, the weight of the world vanishing.

“We had to pump her stomach. It was very good you took the pill box with you! We also stitched up both her wrists and she’s getting a blood transfusion since she lost over fifty percent of her blood. If you would’ve brought her here just a few minutes later, she wouldn’t have made it. Your quick actions saved Mrs. Amberg.” the doctor told Jack, patting his shoulder.

“She’s asleep, but will wake soon. She’ll be a little weak for the next few days and needs some rest. Also, I would recommend speaking to her about maybe getting professional help. There are very good private clinics for people with psychological problems. But you know her better than me, so I’ll leave it up to you.” he continued.

“When can we see her?” Claire asked eagerly.

“You can see her now, but just one at a time!” 

“Thank you, doctor.” they said at the same time as he escorted them both to Avis’ room.

Claire went in first, leaving Jack outside alone. He was nervous. What if she never wants to see him again. What if he still had lost his great love? He didn’t want to think about it, it hurt too much.

Just after a few minutes, Claire came out of Avis’ room. Jack saw her worried and confused look and asked her what was wrong.

“She said your name in her sleep the entire time,-” Claire told him, giving him a sympathetic look. Jack’s jaw dropped. She thinks about him in her sleep. Was that a good or bad sign?

“Jack, I think you should go to her. I’m going to drive to the studio to talk to Dick and fill him in on the situation.” She gave his upper arm a gentle squeeze, encouraging him. 

Jack just nodded. He looked at the door handle when Claire was gone, placing his hand on it and taking a deep breath before he entered. He stopped when he saw all the wires and tubes. She had an oxygen tube under her nose. Wires were attached to her chest,

connected to the Electrocardiogram monitor, which examined her heart rate. She had an IV in each of her arms: one for blood transfusion, the other to keep her hydrated. Her wrists were both bandaged. She still looked pale but not as pale as before.

Then he heard it. His name. She softly whispered it over and over again.

Jack sat down on the chair next to her bed before reaching to her cheek with his hand and stroking it carefully as if he might break her.

“I’m here, Avis. I’m right here.” he whispered into her ear with the hope that she would hear him. He continued stroking her cheek, taking her left hand lightly in his. Avis’ eyes slowly started to flutter open. She closed and opened them a few times to get them adjusted to the light.

Jack’s eyes shot up to her. Had she heard him? Did she wake because he was by her side?

“Jack” Avis whispered in a hoarse voice. 

“Ye-yes, I’m here.” his voice was thick with emotion.

“Water” her throat hurt and was dry from them pumping out her stomach.

Jack immediately reached for the carafe containing water on the bedside table. He poured some in a glass, put a straw in it, and held it in front of her mouth so she could drink. He placed it back on the table when she was finished.

Avis swallowed thickly before she inhaled and exhaled with a slight growl.

“Avis, do you know what happened?” Jack asked cautiously.

All Avis did was nod weakly. She knew exactly what had happened, what she had done and why. She felt the hurt she experienced earlier coming back, tears welling up in her eyes as she let out a shuddering breath.

“I’m sorry for all of this. I told you to sleep with her. I knew you couldn’t love…” she said in a trembling voice which suddenly failed her because of her emotions.

“No, no, no. Avis! That’s not true!” Jack replied, shaking his head.

“I never wanted to sleep with Claire. I was at a bar last night, getting drunk. She came and took me with her. I was completely drunk and depressed. The twins weren’t mine, and you seemed to avoid me the whole time. I didn’t know what I was doing and didn’t even really remember what I did the next morning! When you came in, it wasn’t what it looked like. Claire tried to seduce me but I tried to defend myself. My God, Avis… I’m so sorry for causing you all this sorrow; for hurting you like I did. I am so sorry!” he apologized as he lay his head in her lap, sobbing.

Avis stroked his soft hair as much as her wounds and the IV allowed her.

“Shhh, it’s okay. I understand.” Avis tried to calm him as his head shot up, his red eyes staring directly into hers, saying,

“No, you don’t! You don’t understand! Every night when I close my eyes, the thought of you fills me with joy. Every morning when I open my eyes, you're the first thought on my mind. I’m going to tell you how I feel about you, and then my fate is in your hands. You can let it play out. Surely, your decision is going to change my life. I just need to tell you that I am incomplete without you! I was your employee at the beginning, but we became friends. You listened to my problems and I to yours, and today, I stand in a place where I know that this friendship or whatever you want to call our relationship, has evolved into something beyond. I know that it’s your companionship I crave through every step of my life now. I want to hold you, kiss you and feel your body near me. I've kept my feelings for you contained as long as I could. I am in love with you Avis, and true, honest love should not be contained and kept quiet forever. There is so much about you that most men don't see. They only see the physical. They see your body, but my love for you is more than skin deep. My feelings for you grow every day, and my love grows deeper with every passing minute. You mean so much to me. Just seeing your smiling face or hearing your heart-melting voice brightens up my worst days and makes them more than just bearable. Just having a hug from you makes me feel warm and cozy inside. I dream of you day in and day out; you're the only one on my mind now.”

Jack saw how the tears stained Avis’ face. She was so touched and opened her mouth to say something. Jack pressed his finger onto her lips. He wasn’t finished yet.

“I’ve fallen in love with the person that you are, Avis. The way you make life so beautiful and simple has made me realize that you’re the one that I want to love and take care of forever. I’m in love with you and have been in love with you since the first time I saw you!

I love you so much, and you don't even know it. I was scared about showing it. It felt like when you came around me, my mouth locked tight and the words I wanted to say were stifled. My lips locked up because my love is so strong and the words that I wanted to say just couldn’t be expressed. Sometimes I wanted to open up and tell you how I felt, but I guess I was just too scared. I know you love me and you have feelings hidden inside, too. It seems like it isn't any easier for you to express yourself to me than for me to express myself to you. I love you, and please know that I always will. If you'll be mine, you'll make me the happiest man in the world. If you turn me away, I don't know if I can take it. But either way, you'll always be the greatest love I've ever had… For me, you are everything. Now it all depends on you, Avis. If you want me, I’ll be yours. I’ll never leave you, I’ll never hurt you again. I will love and cherish you. I will treat you like you deserve to be treated. And I won’t hesitate one bit when I say that I love you, because I do.” 

Avis was shocked, happy, surprised, angry and so much more! She was surprised Jack had mutual feelings for her as she did for him, shocked that he confessed his love for her and happy and deeply moved because of his words. No man has ever said anything more beautiful, honest and sweet to her. But why was she angry? Avis was upset with herself for not seeing it earlier. She could see his love for her reflecting in his blue eyes now. Why didn’t she see it before? She forgot about it quickly as she eagerly nodded, saying, 

“Yes, yes, yes, yes” repeatedly.

Avis grabbed Jack's shoulders in an attempt to pull herself up. Jack put his hand on her back, supporting her and lifting her up to his eye level.

“Yes, Jack. I want to be yours and I want you to be mine for the rest of my life!” 

A huge smile grew on Jack’s face. Avis cried but smiled; they were happy tears, tears of relief!

Jack reached to her face with his other hand and cupped her cheek while Avis lay her head into his hand. She closed her eyes as she felt Jack’s soft lips on hers. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> And? Am I forgiven?  
> Huge thank you to my beta reader!!!!


End file.
